


Consent

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair needs Jims consent.<br/>This story is a sequel to Interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent

## Consent

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. Purely for the pleasure

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. For Pleasure only. 

Rating: PG 

Webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Feedback:sundescent@n2adventure.com 

Dreams 9 

Consent  
By Bluerose 

The incident response team is finishing up with the door and hallway when you sense Keegan's arrival. You shift to place yourself between the beloved and Keegan, needing to protect the Beloved. Keegan ignores you focusing on the glyphs on the door. He swallows nervously, cupping his hands to draw the Mage energy to him. Pooled between his hands it shows exactly what has happened in the last few hours. 

You watch the scene unfold between Keegan's palms memorizing the face of the defiler. The Beloved's hand on the small of your back to ground you. Keegan let's the spell dissolve into nothingness, visibly fighting a rising nausea. . 

Blair comes to stand beside Keegan. "That is why intent is the benchmark for deciding what is black magic and what is lawful magic." 

"I owe you an apology, Sir." Keegan said shaken to his core by what he saw. 

"No need Journeyman. Interesting spell. If I remember correctly that one is very close to an invasion of privacy." The Beloved commented. 

"I am an investigator for the IGO, crime scenes are lawful use of the spell." Keegan replied standing a little straighter, the sting to his ego enough to have him forget the nausea. 

"I know." The Beloved soothed Keegan. "Monday morning I want a full report on my desk of what you sensed. Meditate on the feel of what Malachi has done. Your impressions will help." Blair dismissed Keegan. 

"As you wish, Sir." Keegan said as he left with the last of the incident response team. 

You finally unlock the door to the loft, whisking in a trembling Beloved. Why he is trembling you don't know. Your senses monitor him for any sign of the cause. The bag from the Plush Bunny set on the counter forgotten as you direct the beloved to the couch. Squatting in front of him you take both his hands in yours. "Chief, what's wrong?" you projected all you concern to him. The trembling has stopped. 

"Scared, Jim. Malachi's spells would have killed you very slowly. They weren't meant for me. I forgot he is a master at Psychometry. That's being able to read the impressions off of things by touching them." he explained. "Because we are Mage brothers, he can read my emotional state, if it's something I touch frequently." Blair said leaning his forehead against yours. 

You savor the touch because you feel the love come through the bond you share. "Can he read my emotions from the door as well?" you asked, needing the answer to that question. 

"Probably, I need to set up wards around you to protect you from Malachi. That's going to involve ritual Magic of a very high order. I'll need to do that magic here." The Beloved whispered. Your face cupped in his hands. His eyes meeting yours. "Please Jim, I need your willing consent to do this." the Beloved pleaded. "I can't loose you now that I have you." 

"If I refuse?" you asked, wanting to know all the options. 

"I can extend my shields around you because we are lovers, if Malachi attacks you directly. They may or may not hold, depending on the distance between us and the force of the spell." Blair sighed he really needed to get the wards around you. That knowledge come through the link between you very clearly. "To my knowledge the wards will not affect your senses in any way. Nor will it make you impervious to magic. Think of the wards as Kelvar. You'll still feel the spell as it hits you, but it wont kill you." The Beloved understood what your fears where through the bond. 

"What's involved?" you asked. Wanting to know how involved this is going to be. You never seen Formal Ritual Magic before. It makes you very nervous to even think about the idea. 

"Formal ritual magic. That means the floor gets cleared of all furniture. The area so cleared gets scrubbed to purify it. I dig out formal vestments and artifacts. I inscribe the circles and the symbols with my sword cutting into the wooden floor. With you inside the circle with me, I call the energy to me shaping it into the wards you will need, tying it into your life force to power it. Unlike Kelvar once these wards are set it takes another spell to remove them. We don't have time to anchor the wards into something that can be removed like a ring or bracelet." The beloved explained calmly. "If we survive this, I will transfer the wards to something else. Keeping them tied to your body is going to be draining. You're going to feel a steady drain of energy. More if the shields are hit with something." 

"Why isn't this bracelet draining me then?" You ask holding up your wrist. 

"The energy to power the bracelet comes from me Jim. I'm glad you're still wearing it." Blair smiled as he traced the bracelet on your wrist with one finger. 

"Why can't the wards be anchored to something I already own?" You asked. not liking the idea of your life force powering spells of any kind and not being able to remove them, without the assistanse of a Mage. 

"I need something from a real Jaguar to symbolize your Spirit animal. You're comfortable with shamanistic rituals. It will be easier to shape the wards along those lines to fit you, then by doing them via high sorcery. It will also bring into play the fact you are the Sentinel of Cascade. Some of the energy to power the wards can come from the life of the city itself." Blair continued his explanation of what he needed to do. 

You listen to the smooth flow of words. Most of it is way above your head. "Chief I have a Jaguar tooth that Incacha gave me. Will that work?" You asked. Hoping that it will work. 

"It might I need to read the spells that he cast on it first to see if what I am going to do, is going to interfere with what he has done." The Beloved said getting up to start dinner. 

You get up and go upstairs to get the tooth in it's leather bag. Holding it in your hand you feel at peace. Taking it down stairs, you handed it to the beloved. Letting him read the spells. After a few minutes. "Can you use it?" You asked hopefully. 

"I can." The Beloved replied with a smile. "It already has some protections on it. I'll have to be very careful in adding to them. It is do able though." The beloved handed the tooth back to you. 

"Then when do you want to start doing what ever you are going to do." You asked helping with the dinner preparations 

"I need to get my stuff out of storage locker in the basement. I haven't done any ritual magic since I moved in here. Really haven't had the need for it." The beloved smiles ruefully. "Didn't expect to need it either." 

"I thought that Mages had to do some sort of reconfirmation ceremony every couple of months or so." You ask confused. 

"They do. It is not a formal ceremony Jim." The beloved reached for the onions. "I've got a book on basic Ceremonial magic. It will help explain the difference between Formal Magic and the every day sort." 

"What do you need me to do?" You asked giving your consent. Feeling the need to protect you coming from the Beloved. "Do you have to gouge the floor to make the circles?" 

The Beloved chuckles "Sorry, you have to be able to see the outline of the circles. I promise, they will be faint and easily sanded out of the floor. Next time I'll have a rug with the outline of the circles woven into it to lay on the floor." 

"You sand the marks out of the floor." You growl in mock annoyance. "Anything else I need to know before you do this?" 

"No Sex before the ritual." the Beloved looks at the bag from the Plush Bunny with regret. "Cuddling is allowed as it strengthens the Bond between us." 

"So when are you going to do this?" You ask with a sigh. You where definitely looking forward to using what is in the bag. 

"Tomorrow Morning. After dinner, will you help me carry my gear up from the storage area." The beloved asked with a kiss. Before stepping out of your arms, to return to making dinner. 

The End 


End file.
